freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tema del foro:Comunnity Corner/@comment-5715259-20150613143607
¡Hola a todos quienes vean este foro! Bien, no acostumbro mucho a publicar teorías en los foros, pero aquí les va... Como todos saben, Five Nights at Freddy's 3 fue lanzado por primera vez el 2 de Marzo de este año, el cual se ambienta en la aún no estrenada atracción del horror de Fazbear's Fright. Tras la segunda noche, el tipo del teléfono informa que han hecho un muy importante descubrimiento. Encontraron los restos de un animatrónico que aún conservaba sus piezas, y que al parecer aún funcionaba. El personal decide trasladarlo hacia la atracción para que los clientes lo pudiesen observar. Sin embargo, el guardia nocturno comienza a notar que este animatrónico se mueve en las noches, y que intenta llegar a la oficina. Hasta ahí, todo bien, pero luego el guardia nocturno comienza a tener alucinaciones en cuanto a viejos animatrónicos de la vieja franquicia de Fazbear Entertainement, entre los que se cuentan Balloon Boy, Foxy, Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Mangle y Puppet. Tras saber de la aparición de estos "animatrónicos Phantom", muchos han especulado mucho acerca de su origen. En este foro, se van a hablar acerca de las teorías más convincentes y más fuertes que han ocurrido entre los fans, y buscar una explicación lo más convincente posible. Los Phantom Para empezar, tomemos en cuenta algo que no muchos han analizado a fondo. Si nos damos cuenta, los Phantom animatrónics son los personajes de quienes tanto se hablan en los foros y/o Internet sobres sus animatrónicos favoritos de la serie. Aquí les va una tabla sobre los animatrónicos Phantom, su versión original, y el por qué aparecen en el juego del punto de vista del juego y no de la historia: Vista ya la tabla, se explica la presencia de los animatrónicos en si versión Phantom con una rápida vista a la creación del juego. Ahora, con esta información, ¿En donde puede encajar? La gran incógnita: ¿Dónde esta Bonnie? thumb|200px|Bonnie, the Bunny Sin dudas, tras la salida de FNaF 3, más bien desde que se supo de la existencia de los animatrónicos Phantom por primera vez, muchos se sintieron asombrados, más bien intrigados de que el animatrónico Bonnie, siendo uno de los personajes favoritos de los fans, es más, el favorito del creador del juego (Scott Cawthon), no fuese seleccionado para que tuviese su propia versión Phantom, lo cual generó la gran incógnita sobre su paradero. Aunque se le encuentre la respuesta más lógica a la desaparición de Bonnie del juego, no dejará de ser una gran incógnita el porqué un personaje tan querido por los fans no tuviese su versión fantasma. Para poder responder a esta incógnita tan grande, se deben avanzar a las teorías más recientes que han habido sobre el juego, Springtrap, los Phantom y el ausente Bonnie. Las teorías Los Phantom son los 6 niños asesinados thumb|Minijuego "Happinese Day", mostrando las cabezas de los 6 niños. (Izq-Der: Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Bonnie, Puppet y Golden Freddy) Desde la salida del juego, en la cual se confirmó que la cantidad exacta de niños que fueron asesinados fueron 6 (Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy y The Puppet), se especulo la posibilidad de que a lo mejor los Phantom fuesen los niños, ya que hay 6 phantom en total. Sin embargo, la teoría queda descartada por completo. ¿Por qué? Si fuesen los 6 niños, habría aparecido Phantom Bonnie y Phantom Golden Freddy en lugar de Phantom BB y Phantom Mangle. Además, se sabe que los niños finalmente trascendieron a su descanso después de la muerte del hombre morado y del nacimiento de Springtrap. No pudieron haber sido los 6 niños. ''Los Phantom son producidos por las visiones del pasado del guardia'' Una teoría reciente afirma de que el guardia nocturno era un ex empleado de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, y que habría trabajado en la pizzería durante la re-inauguración de esta (FNaF 2), y en la pizzería de recorte presupuestario (FNaF), y que tras quedar traumatizado por los animatrónicos, tendría pesadillas y visiones en cuanto a los más destacables. Esta teoría explicaría la desaparición de Bonnie, pero al mismo tiempo se contradice a si misma. El guardia nocturno que trabaja en Fazbear's Fright NUNCA '''ha trabajado en FFP, ya que tras 30 años debe de estar o jubilado o inhabilitado para el trabajo. Además, de los guardias de los que se tiene conocimiento (Fritz Smith, Jeremy Fitzgerald, El Chico del teléfono y Mike Schmidt), dos estan despedidos, uno muerto y otro con un destino incierto, por lo que no puede ser ningún guardia anterior. Es imposible. ''Bonnie escapó'' La teoría afirma de que Bonnie habría tenido conciencia para cuando fue desmantelado por el hombre morado, y que su alma habría escapado tomando posición de otro cuerpo, que explica que no aparezca en el juego. Según la teoría, durante el tralier se puede observar que Bonnie mueve su ojo, dando a evidenciar que tenía conciencia sobre si mismo. Tan solo hay que escuchar la teoría para decir "esto es falso". El alma del niño de Bonnie acorraló junto con los demás fantasmas al hombre morado, mientras que un quinto niño lo hostigaba. Cuando finalmente el hombre morado queda atrapado en el traje, las almas de los niños se van, incluyendo la de Bonnie. ¿Tengo más que decir? Yo creo que no. ''El lugar esta "embrujado" con una maldición'' ¿Hablan en serio? ¿"Embrujado"? Aunque cabe como teoría, es completamente falso. Fazbear's Fright nunca fue un local de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Hay que darse cuenta de como se encuentra estructurado el lugar. No tiene Show Stage, no tiene baños ni otras salas que un local asi debería tener. A lo mucho aún sobrevive la oficina. El ugar fue construido para ser una casa embrujada, por lo que nunca perteneció a FFP. La teoría de la "maldición" es completamente descartable. "Maldición", Dios mío. La teoría final Ya vistas todas las posibles teorías que pudiesen explicar de alguna manera como se originaron los Phantom, y de como se han ido descartando unas por otras, es tiempo de la conclusión final. Para empezar, como ya se comprobó de que Fazbear's Fright no ha sido jamás parte de FFP, debería ser imposible que ocurran alucinaciones eneste lugar debido a la localidad de los fantasmas. Y para que pueda ocurrir una alucinación de tal grado, debe haber al menos una persona que pueda alucinar con dichos personajes, que haya estado en FFP tanto en su re-inauguración como en su estado de poco presupuesto. El nuevo chico del teléfono, quien encabeza la administración de la atracción no pudo haber sido, ya que por la voz se ve que se trata de un hombre joven, y no pudo haber estado en el local. Y ya se confirmó de que el guardia nocturno no ha trabajado para FFP. ''30 años después, solo queda uno.'' Springtrap (Hombre Morado) es el único candidato que existe. Se sabe que ha estado en los dos locales (Véase el minijuego Save-Them FNaF 2 y los minijuegos de FNaF 3), y es el único que esta en la atracción (Con el pseudónimo de Springtrap) que podría alucinar con estos personajes. Y el por qué es bastante simple. El hombre morado se sabe por su uniforme que trabajaba en FFP, y estando allí se debió haber llevado una no muy grata impresión de los animatrónicos viejos, sobretodo Freddy y Foxy, y después con los que estaba en funcionamiento, como Balloon Boy, Mangle y Puppet. Más tarde, el local es cerrado y el hombre morado vuelve, y no se lleva muy bien con la reconstruida Chica, que digamos. :"He will come back... He always Does... We have a place for him." ::"Él va a volver... Él siempre lo hace... Tenemos un lugar para él." :::"El hombre morado va a volver... El siempre lo hace (ambos locales)... Tenemos un lugar para él (Traje de Springtrap)" No puede haber otro candidato. Lo que respalda esta teoría es que las alucinaciones con los Phantom comienzan en la noche 2, misma noche en que Springtrap es traído a la atracción, y los Phantom son provocadas por sus visiones del pasado, y de los animatrónicos que más le han llamado la atención. Según la creencia popular, un espíritu que vaga entre los vivos puede crear alucinaciones, mover objetos inanimados y tomar poseción de cuerpos inmóviles, y esto es exactamente lo que se presencia en FNaF. El "It's Me", Shadow Freddy y Bonnie, JJ, los posters de niños llorando, los diarios, etc... Y respondiendo a la incógnita de Bonnie, se deduce que el hombre morado no se había llevado una impresión tan negativa de Bonnie, y que no le tendría un recuerdo tan latente, y simplemente por eso no aparece en el juego. Conclusión final; ''El hombre Morado, dentro del traje de Springtrap, es quien provoca las alucinaciónes de los Animatrónicos Phantom, y simplemente Bonnie no le marcó un recuerdo latente.' ---- Muchas gracias por escuchar esta teoría. Que sepan que no me he basado en teorías y/o rumores de la serie. Como pudieron ver en el foro, las desmentí la mayoría de las que habían. Esta es una teoría que yo mismo me he planteado siguiendo el argumento de la historia, sin salirse ni desviarse de la trama original. Gracias, y espero haber dicho lo que tenía que decir. Si se me ha pasado algo, házmelo saber y estaré encantado de contestarte. Saludos ;)